Forgive or Forget?
by xxJazz'sGirlxx
Summary: Nicola Marsh, the daughter of Annabelle Marsh and David Marsh, had a hard childhood from the Autobots leaving to her home and family being destroyed infront of her eyes.Now the autobots return, how will she take it? Will she forgive or forget?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here's something that popped into my mind a couple of weeks ago, so i thought that i might give it a try. **

**Also sorry for the short chapter, will get longer :)**

**So with further will do here it is.**

* * *

Nicola, a headstrong, fun loving teenager had the type of life who a teenager would dream of having, a big house, and unlimited amounts of parties whenever you want and no one to rule your life and tell you what to do. Most kids will jump at the chance that she had, but Nicola hated her life. She was alone in the world, no family, no boyfriend, not even friends; most people hated the way she looked and dressed. Most of the time they would pretend, just to use her parents fortune that landed down to her, it hurt every time they did this so she stopped trying.

Her parents were the whole reason why she was like this, not that it was their fault but once they were gone, she couldn't bear to do anything. It was like a ton of bricks come crashing down on her.

She was scared ever since that day passed, the day that those machines killed everything she loved. Those machines were not the only thing that had ruined her life she, once she did have hope in the Autobots, but now, now she couldn't even bear to talk about them. They left her family when she needed them most.

Not only had they abandoned her when she was young but, the also ended their guardianship towards the Marsh Family, it was their duty to protect and they didn't.

She watched her own mother and father get killed in front of her very eyes. Every year she sat and watched over her Mothers and Father grave for that one day.

_Here li_es _Annabelle Marsh, a loving and caring Mother and wife._

_Here upon this lie the loving father and husband, David Marsh._

Just hearing her parent's names brought misery into her mind.

Years and years past, but she finally got her life back on track, with a job and friends but broken trust is the hardest thing to fix. Although it may seem easy to say sorry but Nicola Marsh couldn't bear to think about apologies. If ever they came into her life once more she would not bear to think about what she would say to them.

But that day would be coming sooner than she thought...

* * *

**So then there it was. Should i carry it on or not, please tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay then here is another chapter, sorry it has been like ages but i have just started school and now studying for my A levels, i had loads of art work to get completed by the start of school so you will have to forgive me. :)**

**And also if any one wants to put forward any ideas whatever they may be it will be greatly appreciated. **

**Also i want to thank all of those people who have reviewed, alerted, and added to their fav it means alot to know that people like what you write and also gives me a boost.**

**Thank you :)**

**Now on with the story :)**

* * *

The warm glow of the sun awoke Nicola from her sleepy state. Pushing her weight from the bed she managed to sit up and gaze at the bright light seeping in through her thin, pale curtains. Moving her body weight to her legs she stumbled slowly over to the window, opening the curtains slowly, she squinted by the sight of the sun sitting in the clear blue sky. Sighing she headed for the bathroom for a much needed shower.

After finishing in the shower, she dried off and headed back to her room in search of clothes. Looking once again at the window, she picked out some dark blue slim jeans with a light grey sleeved top. Once finished getting changed she grabbed the brush and ran it through her long brown hair, looking at her calendar which was pinned to her cream wall, she saw the date, _May 21__st_. Taking a deep breath in and closing her eyes. She turned and headed for the door.

Walking down the stairs she headed for the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards and found some 'Coco Pops'. Taking a bowl and she poured a small amount into the bowl along with the milk and grabbed a spoon, and sat on the sofa. Pushing the standby button on the remote, the screen flickered to life and showed the headlines running across the screen.

'_**Robots return after 17 years, but after that do we really need them?'**_

Her eyes shot open in shock_, no, it can't be. Not today, any day but today. _The screen in front of her showed the metal beings which she had feared meeting again for the whole of life. There stood on an airfield was no other than Optimus Prime. His name appeared at the bottom of the screen, nearly chocking out her cereal, her blood pressure rose, she couldn't bear to see them, so grabbed the remote violently and smacked the off button. Violently shaking she placed the bowl on coffee table and collapsed on to the floor and cried.

Her body shook as tears sprung from her lightning blue eyes and slowly stained her grey t-shirt. Minutes passed and she finally was able to pick herself up, standing tall she raised her hand, wiping the tears from her eyes she picked up her bowl and set it in the sink. Now not feeling hungry she sat on the floor facing the TV, resting her back on the front of the sofa she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on top.

A total of ten minutes passed and she didn't move a muscle. She felt drained, didn't know why but she did. Hearing the ticking of the clock she looked up at the time _10.20 _managing all the strength she had she got up and went to find her bag.

_Come on you can do this Nikki._

Looking in her cupboard she searched for her black leather bag, spotting the bag she picked it up. Realising how heavy it was she frowned, looking in she saw pictures, photo albums and many other small objects. They meant so much to her, for her to lose so she kept them safe in her heart always. In the bag was her whole life, the memories of her childhood. Smiling at the sight her eyes drew more tears that she couldn't stop. Wiping them from her face, she closed her cupboard and headed down stairs.

Walking past the coat hook on the wall she grabbed her black jacket and pulled it over her thin tanned arms. Picking up the car keys in the draw, next to her the phone rings. Sighing she slowly moves her hand to the phone picking it up it read 'Julie' rolling her eyes she moves the device to her ear.

"Hello"

"Nikki? Are you okay? You don't sound too good" her desperate friend spoke loudly.

"Julie I'm fine, you really need to stop worrying. I did tell you that I couldn't do anything tod-"she was cut of by her worried friend on the other end.

"Nikki, I know. I w- we-well uh need to...um"

Knowing what she was going to say, about the news and the date she replied.

"Come on spit it out" Nikki spoke harshly. Silence filled the line. Sighing Nikki spoke up. "Look I'm sorry Julie it's just the day."

"No need to apologise, I was just making sure your okay. I worry about my friends you know"

Rolling hers eyes in amusement, Nikki loved Julie as a sister but the way she worried her was beyond anything she could ever imagine from a friend.

"You really are one of a kind you know that?"

"Yep, I sure am. And just to make sure you will be okay on your own I could come if you want?"

"NO!" she snapped down the phone in a hurry."No I mean, uh I've gotta to, so I'll speak to you later"

"Okay then if your sure...guess I will talk to you later. Bye"

"Bye" taking away the phone from her ear she placed it back on the receiver and opened the front door.

The sunlight hit her body, jumping a bit from the sudden change in temperature she walked over to the small Ford Fiesta she owned,. Not seeing why she needed a big car she brought a small one, just to get from A to B. Unlocking the door she placed her bag in the passenger seat, started the car and headed to her destination.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Military base where the Autobots where located. The tall beings were currently being questioned by Peter Epps. All stood in a semi circle facing the young soldier. The Autobots were shocked to see that the man that stood in front of them was the small boy who they all remember 17 years ago.

"right...okay then I uh...I don't know if...you remember me but-" he was cut off but a deep rumble.

"Of course we remember you, Peter who wouldn't. You are the grandson of Robert Epps are you not?" Optimus stated quietly.

"Ye-yes"

"wel then are you goin to get on wit it then?" The green bot spoke impatiently.

"Look, I'm trying my best here; you've been gone for 17 years then magically show up. How do you expect me to react" Peter shouted harshly at the unsuspecting bots.

Peter's outburst caused the leader to grow a sad look on his face; Optimus turned his head towards Skids for an apology.

"Sorry man" Skids said quietly.

Peter shook his head, took a deep breath in and spoke "It's ok, I'm sorry for what I just said you know it's been hard for me lately and now this"

"Peter, there is no need of an apology, you have every right to be angry" Optimus said, kneeling lower to face him.

"Yes, Optimus is right, we were the ones that left and we paid dearly" the neon yellow bot whispered the last part.

But of course Peter heard every word that Ratchet had said and at that comment he looked to the neon bot, frowning he questioned "what do you mean?"

* * *

**Okay then here it is please tell me what you no flames please.**

**And please forgive the state of Skids dialouge.**

**Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay then here is another chapter, really sorry for the long wait but i hope that this is worth it. :)**

**blah = comlink**

* * *

Silence grew between them, Peter scanned the bots,_ what does he mean? _Diverting his eyes from the bots he looked the floor. Shifting noises moved his head and locked his eyes on to the giant blue and crimson red flamed Autobot leader. The wise leader slowly opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came from the towering leader. Peter grew very suspicious of the large bots that stood in front of him, _what had happened so bad that they couldn't even talk about it? _

Stepping forward, Peter spoke "Look if you guys don't want to tell me I wou-"The sound of Optimus, interrupted Peter from his speech.

Optimus bent down to look at the brown eyed man, "Peter it is not that we do not want to tell you but...well...it is hard for us...we have lost so many comrades...but now I fear that Cybertron has n-no hope left"

Peter's eyes widened at the last few words of that sentence came from the wise leader. Scanning the faces of the other autobots he saw sorrow, misery and sadness. Their bright blue optics shone down to the floor. He couldn't understand, why the autobot leader would even suggest that their was no hope, he was a bot who believed in the rebirth of his species.

"H-ho-how can you say that?" turning, the autobots looked upon a small, short woman with dark brown long hair which was tied into a messy bun. Wearing light blue skinny jeans with a sapphire blue strapless long top, this hid behind a light grey jacket. Her black sandals stepped onto the cold, hard concrete floor and slowly walked over to the group.

Instantly they all knew who this young woman was.

* * *

Stopping the car Nikki, pulled the key from the ignition, taking a deep breath in she nodded and grabbing her bag she opened the door. Stepping out of the small car, looking upon the small field that lay ahead of her she began walking to the gates of the cemetery.

Breathing in and out faster, her heart began to speed up, she hated this feeling it was too much pressure on her. Scanning the field, her heart nearly stopped, there it was. The one thing that she wished she would never had to see again the 2 head stones that she had to see every year. Taking a deep breath in she closed her eyes, opening them she took a step towards them.

Looking around, the ball of light shone down on the quiet, small cemetery, the light grey gravestones stood in rows. Slowing her pace, she stumbled towards the two rectangles shaped stones that stood in front of her. Falling to her knees she dropped her head and sat in silence. Memories flashed through her mind, all the days they had spent together when she was small, she could remember everything. Even that horrible day.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_Mummy where are you?" a small brown haired shouted as she ran down the hard, wooden stairs. Her eyes lit up when her best friend was talking to her mummy and daddy. Running towards the group she waved her hands in the air._

"_IRONHIDE!" the small child screamed as she ran to the tall, broad, dark haired man._

"_Hello Nikki"he bent down to reach for the child, picking her up he looked into her deep blue eyes almost hesitantly._

_Of course the small child picked up the look and asked "what's the matter Hide?"_

_Her parents were silent, but gave Ironhide help in the matter of breaking the news. The slim woman shifted which brought her daughters attention "honey, look you need to listen for a minute. You see the autobots have had a hard time on earth with the government that they have...well...Optimus has decided that...well" The blonde tall, slim woman struggled to explain that her robot friends were husband decided to step in, taking his daughter from, Ironhide's arms he continued "what mummy is trying to say is that, the autobots miss their home, they...want to rebuild it, that mea-" he was cut off from his wriggling child in his arms. "they're...le..leav..leaving?" the child said innocently looking to her best friend._

_Slowly he nodded. That was it for the child, as soon as she saw his reaction, tears sprung from her eyes. Crying into her daddy's shoulder, she felt an hand touch her back. Turning she saw a miserable Ironhide, letting go off her daddy she jumped onto him and clamped her hand around his neck._

"_I'm sorry Nikki, I really am but you got you mummy and daddy, you don't need me" he rumbled, knowing that the decepticons left many years ago, to search for more power no doubt._

"_Ye...yea...yeah I d..do" the child sniffed, pulling away from his neck she looked into the bright crystal blue eyes of the autobot._

_Pulling the child away from him, he placed her in the arms of he mother. Cast one last glance at the crying child he vanished, a roar of an engine came from outside. Struggling in her mothers arms she, finally won and ran out the door, just to see the black Topkick driving away in the distance. One single tear fell on her rosy cheek._

_Hours had passed since he left and the child sat on her pink duvet which was in a pile on the floor. A knock brought the small three year old out of her daze._

_Her mum entered the room, sat next to her and just cuddled her._

_A shifting noise erupted the young mother from her thoughts. Knowing what it was she got up and looked out the window, frowning she turned back to her small child looking at her with confusion._

_Suddenly a crashing noise brought the woman to grab her child and run for it. Running for the door the blonde woman screamed "DAVID!" shaking her head in all different direction to look for her husband, bent down to look her petrified child in the eyes. "Honey you need to listen, I want you to hide for me ok, just like hide and seek." Running down the stairs quietly she led her child to the shed, opening the door, they ran towards the shed._

_A groan emitted from behind them, the blonde woman rotated her head, there on the floor lay, Nikki's dad slowly moving towards them, he mother pushed her towards the shed before they saw her. Nikki skidded to a halt and fell to her small knees, peering her head round the corner of the shed, she saw a tall dark robot, with crimson red eyes. De...decep...decepticon, she whispered to herself. Nikki's eyes shot open when her mummy and daddy were stood infront of a giant gun which the rob- Decepticon held, and fired. The small girl shut her eyes and covered her mouth as tears sprung form her eyes._

_**Megatron, those pathetic autobots have left but I had to get rid of these humans that the weapon specialist had as pets. But I have failed to find their youngling. How is the witwicky residence, have they been eliminated?**_

_**Good work Starscream, once again you have failed me but I will let this one slide, they are only children they are worthless do not waste your time on them and yes Brooke and Andy Witwicky have been eliminated. Meet back at base.**_

_**Yes lord Megatron.**_

_Transforming he took off leaving the child with the ruins of her parents and home._

Shaking her head she threw the memory to the back of her mind. Laying out her photos and possenions she sat in silence listening to the wind blow through the air.

* * *

**Another chapter done, hope you liked it.**

**Please review :)**


End file.
